Encounter
by Amana
Summary: Kaede waits for Dan and Coyote at the Union Hotel. It's my response to the Livejournal 30Songs group's challenege writing a songfic using Kelis' Milkshake. It's not as raunchy as the song I've tried to approach this softly.


The broad, blue-lined straw slipped thickly into the cup of creamy white vanilla milkshake. Kaede waited only moments, letting it slowly sink in, before plucking it out again suddenly, sucking the viscous drink through lips painted the same colour as her fake European passport. They left bloody lovebites on the straw as she looked up to scan the room again.

_Those boys_, she thought, stirring her milkshake absent-mindedly. _They're always late, going off and messin' around._ She bent her head low, looking at the bright fluroescent lights reflected in her drink. Her own face was in there too, deep brown eyes looking back softly, skin as pale as the milkshake.

As her dark hair covered her face from onlookers, Kaede found the peace to reflect on the events of the week. The Union Hotel was welcoming and friendly as well as upmarket, and the owner didn't even bat an eyelid when they asked for just one room. One bed. The penthouse suite, _please. _ But maybe that was to be expected. He was a Smith, too.

They'd entered the room, and it was no less than perfect. The view of the city skyline seemed to shine through the window, as the sunlight glittered down on a hundred sharp steel skyscrapers. To the right was a wide white bathroom, with a shower and tub big enough for the entire Syndicate to fit in- though Kaede was sure she'd not enjoy sharing with Kevin or Con as much as she did Coyote, the Thief, and Dan, the Hellion. _My boys... _

To the left, passive white double doors opened into the bedroom, as large as the main room itself. She'd gone to kick off her shoes by the door and relax when Coyote had grabbed her, square by the hips.

Dan was already in the room proper by then, carrying the aluminium suitcase filled with weaponry and ammunition. They'd insisted on having neither porter nor staff accompany them, and Kaede now wondered if it was for something other than security. He dropped the case with a dull clunk, his left arm reaching for his plain black tie as he turned to face them. Coyote was kissing her neck by then, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist whilst the other fondly felt her breasts. She could feel his hardness pressing into her back. "You sure are a pretty sight."

The comment was aimed at Coyote, not at her. Had she been any other girl, she'd have taken offence as her eyes took in Dan's, settled firmly on Coyote's soft mouth and smooth jaw. But to her, the image of their young ringleader eyeing up the man holding her was nothing short of glorious, with his black wool jacket off and the white silk shirt undone, revealing stunning pale skin glowly under the lights. Kaede's eyes closed, her head resting against Coyote's shoulder. She could feel Dan near her now; his hand was closed over her stomach, fingertips brushing the back of her Thief's hand.

They really were so divine, so angelic in their beauty that Kaede could hardly breathe. Coyote had frozen as Dan had touched him; his eyes were stark black pools, narrow pupils like a cat's in sunlight. She knew what was going to happen next. It happened every time they met, after months of being apart. She could feel the soft, peachy fuzz of Dan's cheek as it brushed past her, smell the strange scent of his neck, the Lynx he used every morning. His mouth homed in on hers first, and then it found Coyote, the fiery South American who pressed against her harder, desperate to be with both of them at once. It was an impossible thing to be, so in love with one another and in love with themselves, but they tried their hardest to prove it was possible. Every exit of that room left a little more uncertainty into their hearts.

They were still late. Her milkshake was warming up on this blazing hot day. Even if her boys weren't with her now, she could at least imagine what they were doing upstairs.

_fin  
_


End file.
